


Aligned

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: Robb takes it as a sign that he and Jon are both single on Valentines day, and proposes a blind date of sorts.written for the Jon x Sansa fan fiction 15 days of Valentines Day fill of Blind Date





	

Jon pulled at the cuffs of his shirt, “this was a bad idea,” he mumbled to Val. 

“Well it was your idea, so you shouldn’t be surprised.” She climbed out of the car. That wasn’t quite true, but reminding Val that it was in fact Robb’s idea didn’t seem entirely prudent. Considering Val was meeting him for the first time at the restaurant they’d just arrived at. “Are you scared your cute ginger friend couldn’t find anyone to go on a date with you?”

“No,” he scoffed, _but as a matter of fact yes_. He pulled the door open, and Val teased him,

“Such a gentleman Snow.” She faked a swoon, and that was why he decided she’d be a good set-up for Robb. Sure Val was probably one of the most beautiful women in the North, arguably in Westeros, but Robb dated plenty of pretty girls. That wasn’t the point of tonight. “Is that him over there?” Val pointed toward a booth where Robb could clearly be seen, but that wasn’t what had Jon freezing in place.

When Robb announced the idea back in January Jon was positive it wouldn’t result in much. It was the first Valentines day they were both single, something Robb was set on amending. _Who knows me better than you?_ Robb asked. It was well argued, though Robb did make his career out of selling things. _There’s a reason love hasn’t been going our way, here’s our chance,_ and for the briefest of seconds all of Jon’s doubts faded away. That was before this moment.

Val sighed and dragged him over to the table where Robb looked on with wide eyes. Jon wiped his palms on his pants, and stood in silence. Val introduced herself to Robb, shaking his hand firmly. He caught a flash of surprise on Robb’s face, and knew she must be squeezing his hand uncomfortably tight, he barked out a laugh and pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

That left Jon to turn to Sansa. Robb’s sister; Robb’s clever, thoughtful, gorgeous sister was at the table. He wondered if Robb had caught on to his feelings, or, he considered with dread, what if Sansa was here because whoever Robb had originally gotten to agree to go on this half-blind date bailed, what if Sansa was here because Robb couldn’t find anyone?

“Hey,” she smiled, raising her hand in greeting. He hoped his returning smile didn’t read as a grimace as he took his seat beside her. She shook Val’s hand, giving Jon a chance to glance across at Robb who mouthed _nice work_. Upon seeing them all seated a waiter took their drink orders, topping off Sansa’s water glass in the process. It all seemed so normal, Val opened her menu, and Robb took a long pull from his beer; beside him Sansa’s thin fingers traced along the rim of her water glass. 

“So, how do you two know each other?” Robb gestured to Jon and Val.

“From work,” Jon said. “Val works for the police department, she’s worked a lot of cases that get sent to social services.”

“That must be hard,” Sansa said softly. Val lifted her brow over the menu to meet Sansa’s eye, an obvious challenge in her stare. “I just can’t imagine doing what you or Jon do. Not bringing that home, it would be hard.”

“At first it was, but my day isn’t all cases like that.” Val relaxed, she nodded to Jon, “he’s the one who sees all of the damage that’s done.” He’d been hoping for a minute to pull himself together, but it had yet to arrive. 

“It’s why I got a dog,” he shrugged. Beside him Sansa’s chin rested in her palm; there was a flash when her smile fell, but she recovered gracefully, clearly expecting more of an answer. Across from him Robb’s frown deepened, and Val rolled her eyes; a sharp kick hit him in the shin, rattling the water glasses 

“Do you know where the bathroom is Sansa?” Val stood, and Sansa nodded.

“I’ll go with you,” she grabbed her bag and together they walked away.

“What’s wrong with you?” Robb hissed. “You’re acting so weird right now.”

“No I’m not.” Jon replied quickly. “Did someone bail?”

“Sansa was my first choice actually.” Jon felt himself scoff, “I mentioned what we were doing, and if you must know she volunteered.”

“Why would she do that?”

“If I had to guess I’d say it’s because she knows you’re a good guy, and you’d never ask her out on your own.” Robb said with exasperation. “She’s my sister, but aside from that she has a good heart, which would sit well with you; she’d think the things you do were romantic.” Robb shrugged, “you’d make her happy, and I think she’d make you happy too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really,” Robb rolled his eyes. “They’re on their way back, can you pull it together?” Jon nodded, “good.”

Sansa sat beside him, hands falling into her lap. How did he make such a mess so quickly? “Hey,” he rested his hand against the edge of her chair, speaking soft enough that only she could hear. Her eyes flicked up, “I’m sorry that was so weird, can we start over?”

“You’ll only get one try if you start over,” she teased. “Why don’t you tell me what you wish you’d have said.”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here, and I’m very nervous, and that you look really nice.” His palms were sweating again. “Would that have been better?”

“I think it would have,” Sansa smiled, “can I tell you something?” He nodded instantly, alert; “I’m nervous too.”

“Because the guy your brother set you up with is an ass?”

“No, because I might like the guy my brother set me up with,” she whispered back conspiratorially. He got warm at that, sure that the tips of his ears were redder than her hair.

“I hope you aren’t too nervous about that, because he may like you too.”

“Good, then the rest of the night should go much better for both of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr, but now it has a name! You can follow me here [here](https://www.sansapotter.tumblr.com)if you'd like.


End file.
